


Spaceships

by atypicalenthusiast



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Darkmistshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalenthusiast/pseuds/atypicalenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh hears a rumor about an alien spaceship sighting and comes to the conclusion that he'll be able to experience one firsthand by staying out all night at the Floccesy Ranch. To help test his theory, he brings an unenthusiastic Cheren along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaceships

Spaceships

Series: Pokemon Games

Ship: Darkmistshipping (Hugh X Cheren)

Rating: N/A

Story Summary: Hugh hears a rumor about an alien spaceship sighting and comes to the conclusion that he'll be able to experience one firsthand by staying out all night at the Floccesy Ranch. To help test his theory, he brings an unenthusiastic Cheren along.

The streets of Aspertia City were lively that Saturday afternoon. Loitering citizens and passers-by alike spread news like butter on sliced bread as they took full advantage of the bustling scene. Hugh wandered about in his lonesome, heading toward the apartment that belonged to Cheren, his strikingly gorgeous boyfriend who also doubled as a Gym Leader and teacher. To this day, Hugh still couldn't believe he won over such a good-looking, yet intelligent young man. It was nice knowing that miracles still happened this day and age.

A couple of kids were bickering by the Pokemon Center and, as Hugh passed by them, he unintentionally caught word of something that interested him. Bringing himself to a pause, he figured he'd listen to them converse for a minute or two before moving on. What harm could doing so cause? It wasn't as if Cheren expected him this very moment. In actuality, Hugh was supposed to be at his destination roughly thirty minutes from now.

One of the kids, a lanky boy who appeared to be about the same age as Hugh's younger sister, giggled and lightly punched his friend on the shoulder. He had a playful, yet serious look on his freckled face. “I'm serious! No lie. I saw a real alien spaceship. It was completely legit.”

An alien spaceship? Was this boy telling the truth? Hugh's level of curiosity increased significantly. He needed to know.

“I'm not gonna believe it until I see it,” the boy's friend replied, not impressed. 

The boy crossed his arms and huffed. “You'll see it if we go to the Floccesy Ranch tonight. That's where I saw it. That place must be a hot-spot!”

“Just give up, man,” said the friend, fixed within his own beliefs. “I'm not going.”

Hugh suppressed a giggle when the lanky, freckled boy threw up his hands in defeat.

“Fine, then. Screw it. There's no getting through to you. Let's just play Wario Ware all night at your place.” 

The boy's friend instantly seemed more enthused. “Now, that's what I wanted to hear! Let's go get some Mountain Dew and Doritos so we can call it a party.”

“Alright,” the boy said. “I could use some 'Dew right about now, anyway. I guess I'll save convincing you for later.” Trying to hold back the commencement of a smile, he dipped a hand into his right pocket, pulled out what money he had, and handed it all to his friend. “You get to pay, though.”

With that, the two children ambled past Hugh, satisfied that they met an agreement. Before they disappeared into the city, the dark-haired young man scrunched up his nose a little as he heard the freckled boy bring up the subject of a 'creepy guy' spying on them. He quickly dismissed the fraction of agitation that sparked within him, however, because he had something more important than a fleeting insult on his mind. He always wanted to see a spaceship. What if he could venture to Floccesy ranch, himself, and actually witness one? An opportunity like that was too golden to pass up. He was going to go for it and take Cheren along with him! 

A lopsided grin graced Hugh's features and he resumed movement, walking with a gradually increasing pace in the direction of Cheren's home. By the time he arrived, he was in a heavy sprint and nearly tripped over his own feet when he brought himself to a halt. Stumbling awkwardly to the door, he took no time to pause and collect himself as he began knocking on it rather frantically.

After approximately eleven knocks, the door opened to reveal an exhausted-looking Cheren, who had no time to speak before the slightly younger man blurted out a request.

“Wanna go to Floccesy Ranch to see aliens with me?” The wild-haired young man flashed his toothiest grin, hoping that would play some part in convincing the Gym Leader to say 'yes.'

Only Hugh would pull a stunt like this. Cheren didn't know how to respond because, according to the plans that had been made in advance, he was expecting to enjoy a night with the young man indoors. All he could reply with was a blatantly confused “what?”

“I heard about an alien spaceship being spotted there. We have to go see it. It'll be incredible!”

Cheren remained a little taken back. “Come in,” he said, leading his boyfriend into the living room of his well-kept, minimalist-style apartment. “I don't get what you mean exactly. Are you suggesting that there's a spaceship there currently?” The first thing that crossed Cheren's mind was a mental image of the aforementioned spaceship parked casually in the middle of the ranch. Though he refused to admit it, the thought was a little humorous and he kind of wanted to laugh a little. He didn't, however. 

“No, no! Rumor has it that spaceships can, like, be spotted there at night.” Hugh plopped down on a couch that was conveniently shielded by a stain-resistant cover. “The ranch is apparently a hot-spot for alien activity. We need to check this out!”

Cheren frowned slightly and scratched the back of his head, making sure not to mess up his hair. “I don't know. That sounds a little eccentric. I mean, I believe that extraterrestrial life forms may exist somewhere... but I can't imagine us seeing one of their ships travel over Floccesy Ranch.”

“Anything can happen, you know,” Hugh said bluntly. “If Team Plasma can freeze an entire city and operate a flying pirate ship, then aliens can sure enough be spotted from that ranch doing... whatever aliens do nowadays. Just give what I'm saying a chance! It'll be fun!”

If that was Hugh's idea of 'fun,' Cheren wasn't sure if he wanted to experience such a thing. He really had himself really looking forward to a calm night spent within the comfort of his own living-quarters, but that obviously wasn't happening anymore. As much as he wanted to stand his ground, he just couldn't bring himself to crush his boyfriend's spirit. “Fine,” he forced out, the word of agreement leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. “We can go, but don't get upset when we don't spot anything.”

“If we don't, we'll at least have a romantic evening under the stars and stuff,” Hugh stated, beaming. “In other words, we won't leave empty-handed.” 

Cheren adjusted his tie, spotting the boatload of students' essays he was previously grading. “That doesn't sound so bad, I suppose. Until then, let me wrap up my work and we'll eat something before heading out.” 

“Alright!” Hugh liked that idea. Cheren was a great cook and Hugh firmly believed that nobody could prepare low-fat frozen meals, instant noodles, and cereal better than he could. 

As the Gym Leader sat down in front of his desk where a stack of papers sat, Hugh left the couch to stand behind him and lightly massage his shoulders. He began to feel a little more relaxed and he knew that, deep down, he couldn't regret any decision for too long-- especially if Hugh was involved. Cheren sighed. “Why do I love you so much?” He asked, sitting still as the young man practically kneaded the stress out of him. 

“Who knows? Maybe it's my boyish charm,” answered Hugh with a laugh, working his way down to the young man's upper-back. “As I said once already, anything can happen.” He paused the massage and pulled Cheren into an embrace, smiling into his shiny, black hair. “I love you, too. Now, forget your work for tonight and let's eat so we can go see some aliens.” 

Once the sun melted into the horizon, the heated, summer day transitioned into a cool and calm night. A large moon glistened over Cheren and Hugh as they arrived at Floccesy Ranch with an old blanket and a cooler full of healthy, Cheren-approved snacks. They spread out the blanket in a spot located on the property's edge and sat the cooler in it's center before getting comfortable. Once their preparation was complete, Cheren was the first to speak.

“I still think we should have asked the owners if it was alright for us to do this.” The Gym Leader looked a bit uneasy... in a way that couldn't be fixed by a simple shoulder-rub.

“Don't worry. We're barely past the property-line. They can't even see us from their house,” Hugh assured, opening up the cooler to pull out a sugar-free cup of gelatin. “Plus, imagine how they'd react after being informed that possible alien activities take place here. They would flip the fuck out! If they have a problem with us being here, we'll just move our spot three feet to the left.” Winking, the younger male knew he made a good point as he peeled the plastic seal off the top of his gelatin-cup. He got the slight feeling that something was missing after doing so and came to the conclusion that they forgot to pack spoons, so he brought the cup to his face and ate it the only other way he could. 

“If you say so,” Cheren said, not even bothering to dwell on the topic any longer or address how sloppy Hugh looked just now. “So, what are we to do until something happens?” He didn't actually believe anything out-of-the-ordinary would occur, but he had to continue playing along for Hugh's benefit. 

Taking a swig of water to wash away the taste of artificial strawberry-flavoring, Hugh simply replied: “I dunno. Wanna make out?” He added a wink for good measure.

The usually-stubborn Cheren was torn between declining for fear that they would be seen and simply accepting due to the fact that there was nothing better to do. Also, kissing Hugh was nice. Cheren couldn't deny that, regardless of the degree of his stubbornness. “I don't know,” he said.

“Does that mean you want to?” Hugh asked? Usually, when Cheren gave an answer that wasn't 'no,' it probably translated to something that meant the opposite.

Cheren was quiet for about three seconds and then he muttered a stiff “yeah” under his breath. 

“I thought so.” Hugh was pleased, to say the least. He reached out and took hold of Cheren's tie, pulling the young man to him as their lips joined and fit together like pieces of a puzzle. He wasn't sure why the Gym Leader was still wearing that thing, but it sure came in handy sometimes. 

The stars above witnessed the two males share a series of light kisses before they shifted even closer to one another, parting their lips and allowing their tongues to meet. They must have lost track of time after that because the moon sat higher in the sky once they finally altered their positions. The shared contact didn't end there, though. Instead of taking note of the current time or checking for any sign of alien presence, Hugh climbed on top of Cheren as the Gym Leader fell gently onto his back. Their kissing resumed and sounds of unrestrained gasps littered the air, heat figuratively radiating off of them. They were completely distracted from the scenery around them and it almost seemed though they forgot their reason for being outdoors.

Hugh gave Cheren's porcelain-white neck a playful nip, inciting a hushed moan as he rubbed his upper-thigh against the Gym Leader's crotch. He felt two hands clutch at the back of his shirt and, before he could attempt to unfasten those unbelievably tight pants that Cheren always wore, a sound emitted above them. He most likely would have shot up and acknowledged it had he not been tending to his ridiculously attractive boyfriend.

Said noise was faint, but it was enough to make Cheren open his eyes slightly. At that moment, the non-believer changed his total outlook on life as he witnessed a flash in the sky that was unlike anything he had ever seen before. “Hugh. What was that?” He couldn't believe he was interrupting the young man just as he slipped a hand into those skin-hugging pants. The Gym Leader couldn't help it, though; that flash and the noise combined seemed too suspicious. What if it actually was a spaceship and the rumor Hugh heard was correct? If Cheren wasn't so reserved or turned on, he would be freaking out right now.

“What was what?” asked Hugh, bringing his actions to a temporary halt.

Cheren pointed upward. “That flash I just saw.” He was dead-serious and the look on his face gave away that fact in an instant. 

Looking over his shoulder, Hugh let his red eyes quickly examine the atmosphere, which was now free of any perplexities. “I don't know...” He looked back at Cheren, sure that, if it could be seen once, it could be seen again when he wasn't busy. “You're hot.”


End file.
